noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri
|image = image:Yuri_3.jpg |age = apparently 30+ |gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Active |occupation = Dr. Aris' Assistant, Spy for Dr. Crombel, Assassination Squad Member |affiliation = Union |firstappearance = Chapter 140 |lastappearance = Recurring character }} Yuri (Kor. 유리) is a modified human, who works within the Union. Yuri formerly served under the deceased 12th Elders' as an assistant for his chief scientist, the deceased Dr. Aris, but is actually a spy for Dr. Crombel. After Dr. Aris dies, he appears again in South Korea as a guide to Cerberus and then as a guide to the 10th Elder and 11th Elders. He is the leader of the Assassination Squad serving Dr. Crombel. Background Yuri is introduced as Dr. Aris' loyal personal assistant who is seen accompanying her everywhere and is responsible for all the paperwork and communications. He is also the one sent to retrieve "souvenirs" (i.e. human subjects), on which Dr. Aris is likely to experiment. However, this is revealed to be a lie as his true allegiance lies with Dr. Crombel. He infiltrated Cerberus to steal the bodies of the Cerberus members for Dr. Crombel, to be used as experimental specimens, effectively killing one by himself and finishing off another who had been defeated by the RK-4. Appearance Yuri has tanned skin, wears a grey suit and glasses, which cover his golden-yellow eyes. He has short blonde hair and a very neat and organized appearance. He always maintains a smiling countenance, therefore causing others to have trouble in deciphering what he is thinking.﻿ Personality As Dr. Aris' personal assistant, Yuriy is shown to be a very organized, prompt, and punctual man, speaking in a polite tone and who is completely loyal to Dr. Aris. He handled all her political affairs and paperwork, even collecting "souvenirs" on her behalf that specifically fit her taste. However, this image and "loyalty" is later revealed to be false with the revelation that his true allegiance lies with Dr. Crombel, on whose behalf he frequently spied for.﻿ His true personality is that of a manipulative, serpentine, and sadistic man but he frequently hides this behind a fake smile and polite tone, in order to fool people. He is also very intelligent, correctly deducing that Tao and Takeo had survived and had probably joined forces with Frankenstein. He has a habit of frequently correcting the position of his glasses while talking. Yuriy also appears to have connections with many top tier members of Union, as he is shown to be closely familiar with 10th Elder and 11th Elder. In Chapter 253, Yuriy meets and falls in love with Seira J. Loyard, due to her poise, beauty, and immense power. He thinks to himself that he may truly fall for her and describes her as an entrancing female. In Chapter 255, when he has subdued Takeo, he asks him if he "knows the beautiful Ms. Loyard." He admits that he can't stop thinking about her, meaning that he is pining for her. Such an infatuation, however, does not make him any more friendly or less murderous. Powers/ Abilities﻿ Yuriy possesses some powerful abilities, yet it is unknown how he achieved such power. Frankenstein even suggests that he was hiding his power and that he is actually even stronger than Dr. Aris. He seems to be a powerful opponent. He is able to slice buildings in half with ease, fast enough to disappear within seconds, and even create a force-field to protect himself and Dr. Aris from Frankenstein's attacks. Yuriy also seems to be good at escaping from opponents as he was able to get away from Frankenstein whilst carrying Dr. Aris with him. Energy Manipulation He can shoot beams of greenish-white energy from the tip of his fingers by channeling his aura, spiritual energy, with great precision. These beams have the sheer power to blow through dozens of large buildings, vaporizing anything in their path. In Chapter 227, he shot a Cerberus member from behind, inflicting a wound that also stopped her from regenerating. Yuriy also demonstrated force field when shielding Dr. Aris and himself from Frankenstein's attacks. Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Assassination Squad Category:Male Gas Manipulation He is also shown to able to release and manipulate some kind kind of gases from his palms. According to Frankenstein, Yuriy utilizes these gases for attacks and mind control. Plot Overview Dr. Aris Arc Yuri first appears with Dr. Aris to investigate the annihilation of the DA-5. Trusted by Aris, he accompanies her everywhere and fulfills her orders to the letter. When Aris couldn't find any lead as to who killed DA-5, she asks Yuri to find a specimen for her. Yuri sets out to find someone suitable and stumbles across Frankenstein. He uses his powers to hypnotize him (although it didn't have any effect on Frankenstein who only acted to find info) and brings him to Aris. But Rai's text gives away that Frankenstein has been acting. A fight breaks out and Yuri finds his opponent stronger than he thought. Dr. Aris takes over the fight using her nano-suit but collapses as soon as she indulges in taking the refined version of D. Yuri observes her failure and displays a bit of his power to get away with her body revealing that he's been holding back his powers all this time. He takes the body of Aris to Dr. Crombel, whom he originally serves and relates all what has happened to him. Under Crombel's order, Yuriy keeps shut on the events and doesn't even let the Union know what happened. Cerberus Arc This time, Yuriy comes as a guide with Cerberus who has come to investigate the crater (created during Frankenstein and Rael's fight) and assists them in coordinating with KSA, helping them to find their way in the area well know to him. Meanwhile, he himself keeps on investigating individually and confirms his presumption on the existence of Tao. He assumes that Frankenstein could be behind the incident. However, he hides his findings from cerberus. His actual mission is to frame the 12th Elder. So, he calls him in to cause havoc on the KSA in order to ruin the Elder's stand within Union. Another part of his mission is to bring cerberus sample to Crombel, which he accomplishes as he makes his sudden assault on Yuizi. He also collects Lutai's body, observing Tao and Takeo overpower the cerberus member first. 12 Elders Arc Yuriy is called over to South Korea once again to serve as a guide to 10th and 11th Elder. He is partnered up with Bonerre who is also in the same league as himself. Yuri catches Tao and Takeo planting misleading evidence to frame Crombel and subdues both with the help of Bonerre. He asks Bonerre to hide their bodies for Crombel. He fulfills an additional duty of contacting Mark, another of his teammate who has infiltrated Frankenstein's place as M-24. He hastes him to finish his work and Mark does so. After Rai and others annihilate the Elders, Bonerre is forced to lead Frankenstein and Seira to where Tao, Takeo are hold captive. Yuriy sees them coming and flees ahead. With Bonerre dead and the captives freed, Yuriy reports to Crombel while Mark finishes his mission and returns. Under Crombel's orders, Yuriy hides himself from The Union and others for some time. The Elder incident results in the Union declaring war against Lukedonia and three more Elders coming to Korea to start it. Yuriy is once again called by Dr. Crombel to collect remaining data from Frankenstein's lab. He is joined by Mark and Kalvin this time. He has been worrying that the opponents will be alert but Mark has arranged a plan to make the data be brought to them. It involves the children to lure out M-21 to come with the data. The baits trick works and the RK team answers their summon coming to the Ye Ran grounds. However, according to Tao's plan, the RK team manages to get the children out and face Yuri and his teammates. Fights break at the school premises and Yuri is engaged with fighting Takeo while his teammates take on Regis and M-21. With an almost evenly-matched fight, Kalvin tricks the RK team in taking his poison. Yuri comments on the amazing noble powers seeing Regis withstanding the poison and mentions Seira. Just then Rael arrives fuming at the modified humans for uttering Seira's name. Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Assassination Squad Category:Male